Fallen
by Korazan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] When an Angel falls from the Sky, he has a month to find a Demon's core to take back his rightful spot in Heaven, at God's side. [MaLu]


**First things first… HAPPY BIRTHDAY Kurama-hime** **! :D This is the story you've requested and I seriously hope you like it :) It's all for you!**

 **Now, to my idiotic prolapse…**

 **I don't know if it affected the story at all, but I've written the first half with 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran in loop on the background…**

 **Supernatural!AU, with Angels, Demons, Humans as the main ones I'll talk about, but there are more, like Werewolves, Vampires and Witches. A wide AU, to be fair, and my first try at one altogether. Of course, seeing there are Angels and Demons, the mention and the deep belief in the existence of God of the Catholic religion will be present, so you've been warned (in case it disturbs you).**

 **I've included, in one of the dialogues, thoughts on a movie, 'Les Miserablés', that are entirely mine and I hope you've seen it, because it's beautiful and its songs are great, though dramatic.**

 **Maybe this is too long, I mean… As I wrote, I found the story had a lot of potential, probably because things just _clicked_ and the plot could be thicker, a lot thicker, but it's too long to be a one-shot as it is, already, so I cut down a lot of things… Maybe, someday, I'll take this up and write a multi-chapter fic… or some side-stories… who knows. It's just that I didn't want the developing of feelings to be trivial, and it could be so anyway, but I tried hard to make everything smooth and natural.**

 **WARNINGS:**

\- Firm belief in Heaven, Purgatory and Hell (Dante's version, if you're familiar with it)

\- Deep belief in God of the catholic religion

\- MaLu, MarcoxLuffy, malexmale, shounen-ai (as in, this is light)

\- Many time-skips, but not too wide

\- OC, because I couldn't fit everyone in the roles I needed

 **-** An all new vision of a supernatural universe, I hope it isn't the copy of something I've never seen, because I've thought it all on myself and I'm not even sure it's good

\- Mentions of rape and more, but I've put nothing graphic in here, I'm rating this as M just to be safe

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, dear readers, but the plot and the AU setting, okay?**

 **… I was dining, almost at the end of this, and Contantine happened to be on TV… Like, God, is this a sign I'm completely off the truth? Ok, fine, I'll do better next time. Critics…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fallen**

* * *

 _ **From the Sky…**_

A burst of light. A push on his shoulders. A cone of red energy. He stumbled off the cloud. Void took hold of his consciousness. He fell.

* * *

"That makes me the only available one, yoi."

"Right, investigate and find its location. Don't engage, of course, we'll have three teams on the ready in about a week."

Marco simply nodded, already thinking about the list of things to do. He tuned out the rest of the meeting, he was not interested in squabbles among the Witches as he was in taking a shower. He still stank and was covered in mud because of that pup Werewolf gone berserk. Winter was a harsh period for the race, food was harder to come by and pups were still left on their own by the parents. Marco would not even define them as mammals. Lions had more morals about teaching how to survive. True, Werewolves were born with innate instincts, but that attitude was beastly from any point of view.

The meeting ended, finally, so Marco waved at his colleagues and at his Boss before wearing his coat and started walking home. Headquarters were a little away from his flat, reason why he had bought it in the first place. There was a low layer of snow covering the streets and ice had started to form because of several feet passing by. He puffed some warm air in his hands before brushing them against each other and walking slowly, careful of not slipping. It was not snowing, but the absence of stars and of the moon in the pitch-black sky made him understand it was cloudy, probably bursting with water freezing into snowflakes. His scars itched and hurt, sending flashes of pain on his skin, as they did on that kind of weather. He shrugged and flexed his arms over his head with a light groan. Maybe he needed some relaxing moments. Not really the time, though.

Brushing a hand on his gun holster, hidden under his jacket, he fastened his pace to go in the warmth of his home. It was nothing too fancy, just an apartment with a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom and a little living room, modern style… He would have preferred wooden furniture, because modern ones were just… cold… But beggars can't be choosers, se he had shrugged off that desire almost immediately, seeing that area of the city was modern in every damn corner. He hated technologies. Like, take the phone devices, why would he want to shut out everything just to play or to chat? Ok, it was useful sometimes, like for work, but then what? It was much more beautiful to live the moment, why the haste to film it? To share it? He could understand the desire to share it with dear ones, but… the whole world? Because one was hungry for attention? To be mentioned on the news? To reach a certain number of 'likes'? He honestly, truthfully couldn't understand that. See the snow fall without filters, see the snow flow through the camera of a phone, it's entirely different… But, hey, at each his own. No use causing himself an ulcer because Humans were that way.

Back to thinking about his mission, that was a bit more relaxing – _Demons_ were more _relaxing_ than _Humanity_ , that was his tiredness' level. During the last week, there had been reports of criminality's stats spiking in a certain zone of the city. Nothing strange, _if_ said area had not been spreading like an oil stain. When something like that happened, based on the Hunters' undisputable experience – for centuries they had taken care of supernatural beings not following the simple rules their ancestors had created for a peaceful coexistence –, a new Demon was on the loose. Usually, they were sent by the King of Hell himself to recruit new pawns or to make contracts with desperate Humans, that lost their Souls. These were then sent to Hell as food for the Demons or the Seven Deadly Sins. Considering the width of the area and the speed at which it was spreading, the Hunters had the sinking suspicion Satan had sent one of the Seven.

Those bastards were no joke. First of all, they couldn't be killed, exorcized, sealed or fought alone. Not by Hunters, not by Earth's supernatural beings, not by Angels… Only the Seven Arch-Angels could dissipate their existence from Earth and confine them in Hell for a long time. Hunters could banish them for a short period, thus why Marco dearly hated them. He had done so with Anger, twice, with Envy, thrice, and with Gluttony, only once, that was the weakest out of them. But, _damn_ , they were resilient. From old reports, the ones that had laid low for years were Lust and Greed. Given the crimes on the area had been mostly rapes, Marco was ready to bet on the former.

He eyed the insignia on the black coat, that covered the one on the dark brown jacket. It depicted a gun, for Hunters' favourite weapon, and a scythe, for they brought death, crossed in the middle and a silver rose, because they left one where they killed for the higher-ups of the police, on the background.

He heaved a silent sigh when his flat came into view. A whistle, however, made him stop slowly. He looked around, then understood it came from the sky. Lifting his gaze, he almost slipped in surprise, but brought up his arms instead and leaned backwards. He prepared for the impact and bended his legs when the weight – light, too light – landed on his limbs. It made no sound, no crater like something falling from the sky should. It was like he had just caught a feather.

Taking a few moments to accept _this_ had really happened to _him_ , Marco looked down at the unconscious body. It was a boy, he seemed young, with raven hair, simple features, lean muscles. He was wearing tight, black leather pants and a white undershirt, half-buttoned on his chest. Quite attractive. With the hand that was holding the other's back, he felt something slick and warm. He recognized it instantly as blood. The boy shivered at the cold weather, making Marco unfreeze. Without _thinking_ , he took the Fallen to his flat.

He laid him face-down on his bed and took the shirt off to medicate the wounds. It was impossible to mistake it, they had been left by wings torn apart, two wide gashes, deep but not bleeding as much as they should have. He circled the entire torso in bandages and turned the boy around, covering him with the bedsheets. Then he went to the bathroom and slapped his cheeks in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection.

Wow, he looked _awful_. Some mud was on his face, the bags under his eyes were screaming and he seriously was scaring himself with that unimpressed glare. Like, really, what had he been thinking? Had he, at all? He had just brought home a _Fallen_ like a fucking stray kitten. That was his new personal level of inacceptable.

He brushed a hand on his face, checked the boy was still sleeping and decided to take the damn shower.

A Fallen was an Angel. Usually, they were the ones – and a rarity – fed up with being the pawns of God that decided to fall on their own accord. The remaining 1% was pushed off the clouds by envy Angels, that then were put in Hell to serve Satan… a worse destiny than becoming Souls' Keepers. That was the fate of the Fallen, a month from their fall, if they didn't find a Demon core, as powerful as their own, to offer God. Becoming that way meant having to send to Hell the evil Souls, not being able to purify them anymore, to help their protected anymore. A bit better than Hell, but a bad thing anyway. Harder on good-natured ones.

Marco quickly finished his shower and wore a grey jumpsuit. That was why, being a Hunter, he _should have killed him_ , not taken him home to sleep off the stress of the fall… Why had he not done as any other in his shoes would have? He knew the answer to that… he didn't regret acting that way.

With his mind set, the man sat at the armchair at the bed's side, bringing it nearer first, and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers interlaced. The raven's face was relaxed and calm, he was breathing steadily, chest lifting at a healthy pace. Marco brushed a black lock away before leaning back in the armchair and settling to wait the other woke up.

Afterwards? He didn't know.

Thinking about it, why him? Why had God let the Angel fall to _him_?

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes wide and froze. The memories from before fainting came to him and he slowly sat.

Someone had pushed him. Someone he knew, else he would have noticed them approaching. But, someone had tried to _kill_ him, too. That was worse. He would have become a Demon if the push hadn't come. And that someone, too, was a person he knew.

Who would follow Satan's orders to kill him? He hadn't the slightest clue. He had to find out. And he had to find a core to go back.

Looking around, he recognized the furniture of a Human's house, a bedroom. He was on a mattress, his chest was bandaged and he could feel his skin wounded where his wings should have been. They had been ripped away when he had fallen, expectedly.

There was a man sitting on a black leathered armchair, arms crossed loosely and sleeping softly. He knew this man. Two of his protected ones worked with him… he was a Hunter… That meant he could, and should, have killed him.

Luffy regarded him with an arched brow. Why hadn't he? He'd seen Sabo kill a Fallen on sight, though he had cringed seeing his kin be reduced to ashes. It had torn him inside, but that was better than becoming a Souls' Keeper or, even worse, being led to evilness by Satan's spawns… And he now wanted him.

One thing was for sure, the Supremely Impure was trying to reach too high.

The raven lifted the blue sheets and dangled his legs on the ground. Thankfully, he was used to walk. The white-tiled floor was cold to the touch. A quick glance at the window and he knew it was winter, given the snow and his upper body's naked skin getting goose bumps. He searched for his shirt, but it was nowhere in the room.

"What are you doing, yoi?"

Luffy turned slowly his head to the man, calm. His eyes were narrowed, back straight, and looking at him. They were enticing.

"I have to go." He answered.

This man was a Hunter, he surely knew Luffy was a Fallen, but hadn't killed him. This man, though, didn't know the raven knew he was one, so the Angel would play his cards carefully and not let him understand that.

"You need to rest, first."

This was beyond strange. "Why?" He tentatively asked.

The other arched a brow. "Because I found you unconscious and wounded in a back alley, yoi. Is that not enough of a reason?"

 _Considering you don't believe your own words, no._ He nodded, instead. Why had God let him fall where this man was? Why him? He probably had not been in a back alley in the first place… When an Angel fell, the Lord gave him/her the best chance to come back. This man was _his_ best chance… a Hunter. It was well beyond mad.

He had no intention to involve a dear friend of his protected ones by endangering him so much. Though he knew this one was strong, having had his lot of encounters with Arch-Demons, Luffy wouldn't bet a Human's life to find a core. Not in the whole eternity, especially considering how strong a core he needed.

"You have no intention to go back to sleep."

Luffy shrugged. The other sighed, massaging his temples.

"Better eat something, yoi." He stood, offering him a hand to stand. "Your name?"

 _Definitely not my title._ That was embarrassing to tell a Human. "Luffy."

"I'm Marco." Yes, he recalled it was the true one.

The Fallen took the hand and used its steady hold to stand up. Not having his wings, his barycentre was off and he stumbled forward, ending up in the man's arms. Marco circled his waist securely. Luffy wanted to blush, but forced his face to stay blank. He used the other's stability to stand straight and make his legs cooperate. Easier said than done, he briefly wondered how Angels not used to walk managed.

"Sorry." He muttered, trying to stay steady with the help of only one arm on the man's limb.

He succeeded after a while. "No need apologizing. You seemed pretty beaten up."

Luffy nodded, letting him lead the way to a kitchen. Still no sign of his shirt. The wide window on one side didn't let in more than darkness, it was still well into the night. He sat on a stool, wincing at the pain on his back, while Marco took something simple from the fridge. He noticed he was hungry, a new sensation for him. Angels had feelings, but not needs.

The smell of something he recognized as meat soon filled the room, along with the sound of frizzling oil on the flame. Hunters didn't know that, but, for Fallen Angels, meat was the best choice to start the month of 'probation'. Maybe God had his right plans for him.

He observed the man cook, elbow on the counter and head propped on the palm. He felt strange, but ignored it in favour of trying to come up with a plan. Even more convinced he needed to move fast, Luffy remembered what he'd been doing before being pushed.

Satan had sent Lust on Earth.

Now, the raven wouldn't be all that surprised or worried about that, Hunters had enough experience to deal with him without many problems. What had angered him was something else. Sabo and Ace, his protected ones, had almost been targeted by Humans affected by Lust's influence. Thank God, they had fighting skills to be feared by lesser Demons, else he would have intervened without losing any time. It was his job, after all, no matter what stated by rules.

So, to have a chance in finding a strong enough core, he needed to locate where Lust kept his pawns. No easy feat but it was his best and fastest chance. The male himself was sneaky, hid like it was second nature to him, moved endlessly and always had a different body. It was obvious the Demons under him had learned well.

It was going to be a hard month.

* * *

When Marco turned to place the plates on the kitchen's island, Luffy was sighing while looking down, head on the palm of his hand and sight lost on his left. He cleared his throat, guessing he was thinking about his hunt for a core, to gain his attention. The raven moved his gaze on him. He suppressed a shiver at its coldness.

"Eat, yoi."

Luffy took fork and knife and started eating. Marco did the same, starving. He hadn't touched food since… He looked at the clock, that signed four thirty in the morning. Making two counts… Yeah, fifteen hours since he'd last eaten, a sandwich from a café his Boss had forced on him. God bless that man… Well, He'd done so, one way or another… Marco had long given up thinking the Lord had done wrong in choosing Whitebeard, that day. A true bless for both. Whitebeard had saved his Soul, more than his life.

"It's good, thanks for the meal."

The man looked up from his almost finished meat. "You're welcome."

Luffy was again lost in his thoughts, though. Looking at the window, he bit his lower lip and drummed his fingers on the counter. It was obvious he already wanted to start searching. Marco's mind went totally crazy and stopped doing what was right, deciding to do what he _wanted_. Maybe he should go to a hypnosis session to convince himself Fallen were _not_ stray kittens.

"Do you have a place to stay?" The instant those words left his mouth, he wanted to curse.

Luffy turned to him with a disbelieving expression. "No…?"

Well, of course. Now what, brain? His chest itched, though. "The couch in the living room is yours if you find your way back here, yoi."

…

Marco mentally thanked his control over emotions and expression, because blushing in _that_ situation would have been _awkward_. Damn…

"Thank you…" Luffy said, eyes slightly wide, maybe at a loss himself.

Not that he knew Marco was a Hunter, and thus that he knew the raven was a Fallen, but he thought he was a random person offering his house as a shelter to a perfect stranger… That ought to raise suspicions and many questions. When Marco lifted his gaze, he was met with the most angelic smile he'd ever seen. His bit of uncertainty he had felt in making that offer disappeared.

"No problem."

It was barely ten minutes later that Luffy left. Marco had lent him some warmer clothes, though he'd wanted the clean white shirt back. He watched the raven ran in the snow, flakes falling on the black hood, and hoped he wouldn't slip. He did, right when he'd thought that. Marco chuckled.

* * *

In the span of a week, Marco had every occasion to know Luffy's personality. What took him by surprise was noticing he was an Angel through and through.

After a day of strolling around the area affected by the supposedly Arch-Demon, Marco had returned home with the sinking feeling he would not find the damn hindrance without asking around or blending in the crowd of crazed people. Knowing Ace and Sabo had been attacked didn't help ease the haste with which he wanted to take care of the problem.

He was half-surprised to see Luffy leaning on the wall in front of his flat's door. And slightly happy, he begrudgingly accepted. A greeting and a shower each later had them sitting at the kitchen's island, eating dinner. While Marco kept the tale of his day on a random level, like how a car had almost run over him or how a group of teenagers had tried to make him fall, the raven was very detailed.

"I'm searching for someone, so I've walked around…" He said, drinking some water. "Didn't find a lot, but I helped old women cross the roads… No one was going to, that's atrocious, there's _snow_! Oh, and saved a stray dog from asphyxia, he was suffocating under the snow. A bystander adopted him."

Totally normal. The average day of a Human, except Humans were on the verge of complete damnation. What with this attitude of not lending a hand to those in needs, be them a man, a woman, an animal…

And that's the way their days passed by. Marco opened up a bit more each hour the raven stayed with him, though he wasn't even noticing that. He didn't outright tell Luffy of being a Hunter, but he hinted at that by saying he was in the 'pest control' business, thus why he was always checking the streets. Not a complete lie, not a complete truth. The raven did hint at his own origin by telling he was not exactly from 'these parts'.

The thing that made him almost go crazy was when he witnessed a 'miracle' of sorts. Marco had been walking to the suburbs, following a rumour about people going there and coming out 'changed' and 'strange', when a reflection caught his attention. He turned to the window, it was a café's, and saw a robbery going on. The worker, a girl in her twenties, shivering and panicking, tried to open the cashier, but was trembling too much. The man with his face covered by a black balaclava yelled something and pointed the gun higher in her direction. Before he could yell again, Marco heard the bell of the door opening and turned in time to blink owlishly. He rushed to the door, keeping it open. Luffy was faster.

The raven waved at the thief with an angelic smile. The man pointed the gun at him, though it wavered.

"Stay back!"

"Hey, why don't we have a talk over coffee?"

Marco wanted to gag-fell. The customers were shocked and terrified. Did the Fallen know he was vulnerable to Human weapons?!

"What the actual fu–" He bit his tongue to keep in the curse, unintendedly.

Luffy's smile became softer. "A little talk, then you can go your way, and I will go mine."

It was with great trepidation that everyone waited for a response. The gun was lowered, the thief opened his mouth thrice like a fish. He then fell on his knees and started wailing like a child. His free hand clutched the Fallen's pants like it was a life-saving rope. Marco's mouth was agape.

Luffy crouched down to pat his shoulder gently. "There, there, it's okay… Everything is fine… Your wife will love you anyway. Raise from the ashes, like the Phoenix, stronger and braver. Life is too much of a gift to let it fall like this, don't you think?" The man hiccupped loudly. "A certain child would want his dad back at home, right now. But, first…" Luffy helped him stand up and took off the balaclava. "Ask for forgiveness."

The man, ginger-head with black eyes, nodded, bowed deeply and muttered softly: "I'm sorry…"

All around, people were too astonished to do more than nod carefully. Luffy smiled, happy, and sent him on his way. Marco let him leave, wide eyes never leaving the raven's. He just shrugged, waved at the café as a whole, took his hand and left. While walking, Marco still being led by Luffy, the man couldn't shrug off the feeling of having witnessed something heavenly.

"You're crazy, yoi." He finally said.

Luffy turned to him, coming to a stop. "Nah." He grinned. "I can't leave them alone, that's all." He let the hand go.

Marco frowned. "Them?" Though he didn't know what he was unhappy about.

"Struggling Souls." He lifted a hand to his mouth, looking aside. "Well… People in need, you know?"

 _Riiight…_ "Yes, I noticed." The Hunter checked his watch and sighed silently. "Want to go have lunch somewhere?" He was hungry and needed proteins in his system, anyway.

"I don't have money." Luffy answered, a bit of a pout on his face.

Marco waved it off with a hand. "I know that better than you, come on."

He'd seen a booth selling takoyaki nearby, while strolling to find clues… Oh, there it was. It was not crowded, so the Hunter swiftly crossed the road with the Fallen and they occupied two seats to order.

"Did you find who you're searching for, yoi?" Well, he could have understood that alone, but asking was better.

Luffy shook his head. "No, but I've found his men."

Marco arched a brow. "He's Yakuza or something?"

"Not exactly…" They thanked the cook for the food and started eating. "Whoa, delicious!" Right, Fallen could taste, Angels could not.

"Isn't that dangerous?" _Lust, dude, not a simple Demon._ Marco was _not_ worried.

He shrugged. "I have no choice, but I'm not stupid. I know I can do this."

 _Yes, and I'm a simple Human._ He was worried. "If you say so…" Better keep an eye on him.

"And your pests?"

"I've killed some this morning, nothing too serious, yoi." Though they had been Demons, the idiots had tried to rape _him_ … Izo had laughed at the phone after he had reported it. "When tonight?"

"I think… Maybe sooner. I'll just have to check something, then I have to lay low."

Great. "Me, too. Oh, I was forgetting." Marco took the key to his flat from the coat's pocket and let it fall in the other's hand. "Don't want you to die of cold while waiting for me."

Luffy eyed the item with something like wonder and surprise. "You know… I still have faith in humanity, but you're making me too hopeful." _As if I don't know how strange this seems, yoi._ "Thank you." He said, smiling softly and pocketing it. "I'll be sure to not lose it."

"You better." He smirked jokingly.

The raven chuckled. They ate in silence after that. Luffy kept stealing glances at every person that passed outside, sometimes narrowing his eyes in well-concealed anger. Marco took note of who gained that reaction and mentally thanked his inhuman memory. The two left after paying, the Fallen thanked him in words and with an angelic smile.

Damn Angels and their ability to make others crumble…

"Marco!"

He instantly wanted to curse his misfortune. Unwillingly, he turned to his colleague. Izo was a cross-dresser that always wore something strange, even on the job. In front of him was a waving man with a bright purple kimono, black hair styled as the samurai's back in the days and heavy make-up on his face. Of course, he attracted _a lot_ of attention. What Marco found strange was how Luffy, instead of being surprised, was covering a smile with his fingers.

He waited for the man to come near. "Izo, good afternoon."

The other pouted. "How many times do I have to tell you to not be so _formal_?!" He half-shouted. "Hi!" Izo smiled while waving his hand, then noticed the addition.

Luffy barely blinked under the scrutinizing gaze of the cross-dresser. Marco huffed silently, he had never liked how Hunters got immediately suspicious about everything. Sure, the raven was a Fallen, but the simple fact of being in Marco's company did not call for that treatment. He could accept that Hunters had to always be on their toes, but, if Izo truly considered him a friend, then he should believe in him and his judgement.

The Angel probably felt the tension – definitely not the _emotion_ of distrust, that was above average for the heavenly beings – and saved himself. "Hi, I'm Luffy." He bowed curtly with his angelic but short-lived smile.

Marco briefly desired for it to come back. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and _willed_ that thought away. When he opened his eyes, Izo was perplexed.

"He's a friend, yoi." Marco explained. "Were you searching for me?"

His colleague blinked. "Ah, yes. It's…" He eyes Luffy. "About work."

At that, the Fallen smiled kindly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I'll take my leave." He looked at Marco. "See you tonight." And left… in the direction the last person he'd glared at from the stand had taken off.

The blonde turned to Izo after Luffy disappeared behind a corner. He scowled at the sly grin.

"Someone has caught a delicious fish~~!" He poked his cheek.

Marco's scowl deepened. This happened only because someone had seen them together… He didn't want to know the consequences of someone knowing what he thought of the boy. Attractive, sexy when he had accidentally peeked in the bathroom while Luffy was showering – he'd blushed –, kind, good company, calm, clumsy at times… Denying it to himself was useless, after all.

"That's not it, yoi." He lied easily. "So, what's the problem?"

Izo dramatically sighed, shaking his head. "The reported crimes of this district were perpetrated by men that are not from here." He took a folder from his kimono and offered it to Marco. "This is a map where the surgeon has marked their houses and linked those to their job's seat."

The blonde didn't open it. "Thanks."

"No prob…" He turned to leave, but stopped a moment later. "Oh, don't break his heart, he seems so fragile…"

Marco wanted to hit him… Though, Luffy did seem weak, with that lithe body and no muscles visible. Maybe he had to take both eyes on him.

* * *

The blonde Hunter came home with the certainty he was finally on the right path. Thanks to the map – he had to call Trafalgar and thank him or something – he had found a Demons' lair. Not too big, but it was an improvement from the 'strolling around' situation. Even though he had recognized some of the people Luffy had glared at among the Humans that the Demons were affecting, the raven himself had not been there. Or, well, Marco had not seen him.

Opening the door to his flat, he smelled food cooking. He took off his coat, hung it and entered the kitchen. The smell was stronger, of bread, tomatoes and dressing. Marco found Luffy pouring oil in a bowl. The raven looked up and smiled.

"Hi." He greeted, spooning the bowl, that was full of cut tomatoes.

"Hey…" Marco walked up to the counter. "I thought you didn't know how to cook."

Luffy grinned. "Apparently, your colleague alerted another one that I was heading to a dangerous area." He let the bowl go and went to take newly-cooked bread from the oven. "A cook, he told me to be, with a pompadour."

"Thatch, yoi." He should have expected that.

"Yes, that one." He snickered. "Aside whining about you not telling him about me, he also asked a lot of questions."

"… I'm not sure I want to know." He sighed, sitting at the counter.

It was nice to find dinner ready and someone cute making it for him, waiting for him… Yeah, he should stop the train of thoughts. Luffy's cheeks were slightly more coloured.

"Well, he wanted to know for how much time we've been dating." It became a light blush. "I answered that's not the case, but he didn't listen, so… Considering how he speaks and speaks to no ends, I think he's gone to gossip."

Marco massaged his temples. "Yes, I can imagine that, yoi…"

"Anyway, he also talked about food and I caught on how to make bread, so I tried." Luffy brought a chest with the slices of fuming bread in front of Marco. "Go on, taste it."

The blonde didn't see anything bad in the food – and Thatch was a good cook –, so he took a slice and broke a piece, launching it in his mouth. It was fine, crunchy on the crust and soft inside, with the right amount of salt and sugar.

"It's good." He said, eating another piece.

Luffy smiled brightly. The apron only helped the image in being angelic, but Marco… well, 'angelic' was not the first word coming to his mind, to be honest. Let's just say he wanted to taste something else.

"Great! Then, let's eat!"

It was a pleasant, relaxing dinner. Marco didn't remember ever having a similar one, if not with his Boss, back in the days. Between random chuckles and tales of what happened in the afternoon, time passed by fast. Luffy, apart having the _pleasure_ of meeting Thatch, had had the time to track something about the 'man' he was searching for. Marco told him about the 'rats' he'd found, not their location, and that he had to take care of the 'infestation' as soon as possible. That didn't exactly mean the day after… Maybe he'd use a week to search the place through, first. No one was able to recognize Hunters if they were not wearing clothes with their Organization's symbol, so his idea was to infiltrate the lair by feigning being affected like the other Humans. Easy plan.

When they said good night, Marco bit his lower lip and restrained his arm from stopping Luffy. He closed the door of his room and fell face-first on the bed. This was _not_ happening…

Fallen or not, Luffy was an Angel. This race was not bad. They were the best-behaved, never interfered with others and didn't come to Earth if not for Apocalypse. All in all, they were the last of the Hunters' many worries, Humans included. Angels, though, didn't feel emotions as the others did. The only ones able to make them feel were their protected, the people an Angel was sworn to follow until death, when he/she took up new-borns. It was a never-ending cycle. If they had feelings for others than their protected, they would have strayed from their duty.

When an Angel fell, he became Human in some respects: feelings, needs and mortality. Considering the blush Luffy had sported when talking about Thatch's question, Marco was fairly sure the raven was not completely indifferent towards himself… That, or he was naïve. Angels were pure, but not naïve. They saw the other races as what they truly were and were bystanders of what happened on Earth. They _knew_ what everyone was capable of. So, no, they were not naïve, just… nothing could sully them. Nothing and no one.

Marco turned in his bed and closed his eyes. Falling for a Fallen… He was, that could not be denied. He didn't know why, but that was how it worked, right? He hadn't ever met Love, one of the Seven Arch-Angels, but several had always referred to him in high regards. If love still existed in the world, it was thanks to him. He chuckled when the image of the Greek God of Love came to his mind. Love was not an idiot with a bow and some magical arrows. He was an Arch-Angel that made his protected find true love… And _sometimes_ others, too. He'd heard the rumours.

His scars itched and he turned on his back, looking at the ceiling. Love was not something to choose, the choice regarded how to act on it. So, what to do? Marco was not calling it – whatever it was – love, but he didn't know how to call it else way… Infatuation? Fling? Those didn't fit. And he was evading the matter at hand by finding useless thing to think about.

With a sigh, he decided to just let everything be. One way or another, the Fallen wanted to go back to Heaven, to his place… Marco couldn't deny him that right by being egoistic. It was not in his nature, after all.

* * *

The blonde blinked owlishly, mouth agape and thought process wiped out. He had been so wrong about the raven's strength it was not even _funny_.

Currently, he was hiding on a rooftop, looking down at what was appearing to be an attack of a gang. A planned one. He'd been snooping around to find the entrance to the lair – he needed that to make the Demons believe he was affected by Lust – when Luffy had appeared in his peripheral vision, walking through the snow with his hands in the coat's pocked and his lower face hid by a black, warm scarf. Nonchalantly, he hadn't even winced when the group of ten men had surrounded him. Not a blink, not a try to run, not a whine of annoyance. He had stayed on his spot, eyeing everyone with clear boredom, something Marco had not seen yet.

Not a word, not a request, they attacked him together, as if controlled. Luffy jumped _high_ up with seemingly no effort before slamming his feet down on the heap of men, that had not been fast enough to not fall on top of each other when the raven had evaded. They were out of commission with a _land_. That was not something an Angel in his first steps would have had. Angels in general did not _need_ strength in the first place. A snap of their fingers and everything was done… Except the ones in the higher echelons. Given that strength and the way he seemed used to fight, Marco was not so sure Luffy was a no name anymore.

Unfortunately for his sanity, knowing that new shade of the raven's persona did not quell his growing feelings… It only added fuel to the fire. He'd always liked people able to defend themselves.

After that, Luffy began checking on each of the men, lining them on the floor and saying a prayer each. Marco blinked at the display, it was very much like what Souls' Keeper did, but to dead ones that had no hope left. The raven, once again, proved to be above the average Angel. As the blonde knew it, Angels at the lower steps of the ladder didn't waste time on Souls that were not their specific protected ones. It was not a rule as much as a thing that has always been there. After all, for each soul there was a Guardian, so each kept to his own. The higher ups, though, had every right to intervene if they thought an Angel wasn't doing his job right. For instance, these men that had been affected by Lust's influence would have resisted the temptation if their Guardian Angels had watched over them with the necessary care.

In this occasion, Luffy was a Fallen, but Marco could see his prayer was having its effect. Many men's faces had stretched, their bodies relaxed. Two or three just scowled in their sleep, affected the other way around. They were beyond salvation, for the moment. The raven paused some to caress their foreheads and say a second prayer, then stood from his crouched down position and looked around. Marco narrowed his eyes when the other took someone's wallet and left.

That was stealing… Wasn't it? No, an Angel could not do that… Well, he was a Fallen, but the blonde had had no problems in giving him the key to his flat because he knew he wouldn't have done anything to damage his things or to take them… Had he been a complete _idiot_?

Luffy came back, though, after some more minutes into his internal debate, with three paper bags. He left them on the ground near the lined men and put the wallet back in its place.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I have no money and you're starving…" The raven massaged his nape, looking down. "I have to move or everyone will die of hunger…"

He looked left, then right, but walked to his left and was gone before Marco could think 'you were no idiot'. No, Luffy was just one hell of an Angel.

* * *

When Marco returned home that evening, he had not expected to find Luffy crying. After witnessing what he could do, seeing tears on his face made him think for the worst. Who could have done that, exactly? Who had _dared_ to?

…

A movie.

Luffy sniffed, looking at the ceiling… or maybe at the sky hidden by it. "It's beautiful…"

Marco brushed a hand on his face, trying to calm down. Succeeding near to nothing. He'd been ready for blood, damn it all.

A hand grabbing his own made him look up. Luffy was smiling with puffy, red eyes. How much time had he been crying, exactly? He sighed and sat on the couch, dragging the Fallen with him.

"What movie, yoi?"

"Les Misérables…" He sniffed once more. "Why have I not seen this before…"

 _Probably because Angels do not have TVs._ But he could understand the feeling, that movie knitted real lives with God's presence. "And why are you crying?"

"They have… really nailed it, you know?" Marco noticed their hands were still linked and didn't want to let go. "Have you seen it?" He nodded, locking gaze with his pitch-black eyes. "It's just… so _full_ of symbolisms…" Angels' eyes should not be that black. "The priest… He is like every clergyman should be, forgiving, helpful, turning the other cheek…" It was kind of peculiar. "He is like the envy of God, he saves Jean's soul… And then he does that again, when the man lastly sleeps…" His lips trembled as he spoke, a single tear escaping the weak control. "Fantine is… is a loving mother, and like that she acts with Jean, too…" He looked down at his lap. "The finale, that stanza…" He closed his eyes. "It says:

 _'Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation_

 _Take my love, for love is everlasting_

 _And remember the truth that once was spoken_

 _To love another person is to see the face of God.'_

…" He had not sung, unfortunately, but he remembered those words. "It's so true…"

 _Because you, as an Angel, still know how to love your protected._ He caressed the back of the hand in his own with the thumb. "I know, yoi."

Luffy fell back on the couch with a small smile. "Because you're a good man…"

He was not, but smiled… and the other's stomach rumbled. "How about dinner?" He asked. "I've bought something on the way here."

The raven brightened at the mention of food. "Sounds nice!"

* * *

Another six days passed by, only three left for Luffy to find a core. Marco saw how the Fallen became a bit hastier with each day. He didn't know how to help, though.

On his side, he had infiltrated the lair and the Demons, with Human-like appearances, had praised his ability to still be in control after accepting Lust's 'invitation'. He was to be welcomed in the inner pack in two days at max, and that was when he had planned the Hunters' raid via phone with Izo. On Luffy's side, he didn't know much. The raven had spoken about having found where the man he was searching for was, but also that he could not enter without being seen. A bit of a riddle that Marco wanted to solve, if not to take care of the Arch-Demon himself, then to make sure Luffy didn't try to go for the big-shot. He was worried about that… a lot.

During the two days of waiting, Marco returned home so late, because the Demons kept asking for his attention, that he found the raven already asleep on the couch. Usually, he fixed the duvet so that Luffy's feet were covered again… and couldn't stop himself from brushing stray locks off his face. Fortunately, he didn't wake up, only hummed… That didn't help.

Lately, aside from being antsy, Luffy had started reacting strangely to Marco. The blushes, for instance, were almost always present on his cheeks when the blonde was near… And that made the Hunter unspeakably smug and happy. He still was of the opinion he had to not act on his growing feelings, but that determination wavered each and every time Luffy merely smiled. He was starting to think of himself as thoroughly trapped and about just going with his instincts, consequences be damned… But his nature of altruism kicked in when he was about to, say, kiss the raven or hug him, and he promptly fell in a depressing mood. Luffy asked him if he was okay, blush on place, when that happened. That didn't help, _either_.

Marco sighed and took some milk from the fridge. It was the day of the raid and the second-last day for the raven to retrieve a core. The Fallen was in bathroom, taking a shower, while the blonde had just finished his own. He fought the instinct to go join him and started thinking about how to tell him he had to be away for some days.

Luffy entered the kitchen without wearing a shirt. Marco's blood went dangerously south and he turned around as the raven went in the living room. He had probably forgotten it before going in the bathroom. Marco quickly closed his eyes and thought of _anything_ that was not that naked chest. Thatch dancing hula on a deserted island with that stupid goofy expression… There, hot problem gone.

He took a deep breath and drank the milk from his glass. Deliciously _cold_. But Luffy decided right then to come back – thankfully completely clothed – and stole the glass from his hands to finish it himself. Marco swallowed nothing and moved his gaze away. What was the problem with him?

The raven gasped for air and huffed. "I needed that…" He left the glass on the counter and smiled at the blonde. "Something wrong?"

 _Me, yoi._ "No, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to be away for two, three days."

Luffy blinked. "Oh…" Then looked at his side. "Then, I guess this is goodbye."

The Hunter should have expected it. "Goodbye?" But he couldn't help feeling utterly _torn_.

He nodded, still not locking gazes. "I've found the man I was searching for, today or tomorrow I'll confront him." Marco prayed he was not talking about Lust. "So, if you are not returning tonight, this is goodbye. After dealing with him…" A small, slightly sad smile surfaced. "I'll go back."

 _Back to Heaven, back to work… back to God._ Marco tried to answer, but he had no voice. Without debating with himself if it was a good thing to do, the blonde lifted a hand to caress the other's cheek. Luffy blinked, but didn't flinch away. He finally looked up at the Hunter with wide eyes, a light blush tinting his skin.

"Marco?"

He thinned his lips and forced his voice out. "You should be happy about that, yoi." Those words _hurt_. "If it helps, you'll always be welcome here." These warmed him, though.

Luffy opened his mouth, then closed it and bit his lower lip. He brought one hand on Marco's eyelids and whispered: "Close your eyes." He obliged, letting his own limb leave the other's cheek.

The hand disappeared from his skin and the blonde already missed it. He heard something tingle and then a cold, thin chain on his neck. Before he could try to understand what the new weight on his chest was, his lips were covered by soft ones. He welcomed the touch and answered to it, but the wonderful sensation was gone in milliseconds. Marco opened his eyes… Luffy was gone.

Angels didn't like goodbyes.

He eyed the necklace, taking it in his hand. It was a miniature phoenix carved in steel, with blue and orange coloured lines on its wings and chest. Marco smiled. The raven had nailed it, there was no possibility that he'd known.

* * *

Luffy felt like an idiot.

How could he have feelings for a Human, a Hunter? It was crazy. There was no way Marco felt the same, not on his own. He knew, it was awful, but it was how it worked. Being who he was, he affected Humans. What the blonde _thought_ he felt for Luffy was fake, was not born out of free will.

And yet, he had gone and kissed him.

Truly an idiot.

The excuse it was a thank you for what he'd done for Luffy was atrocious. He'd had the necklace for that. The antique trade shop, of which he'd saved the owner's daughter from bullies, had so many beautiful things, but the pendant had caught his attention immediately. Maybe it was a bit lame to gift a gift he'd received, but he had no money to buy something himself.

He took a deep, calming breath. Luffy was in front of a double door. Behind him, several men were laying on the concrete floor and many burnt corpses of Demons were emitting disgusting smells, filling the air of death and damnation. There were circular burnt marks on the walls of the narrow corridor, testimony of the cores destroyed and sent back to Hell. There had been a few that had given him some trouble, but, if they had been able to recognize who he was, they would have destroyed themselves, that was for sure.

Luffy turned to regard the man that had just arrived.

"One of the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life was underestimating you, yoi." The usually bored eyes were gleaming though narrowed. "I guess Angels have become stronger." He had his usual trench-coat on, hands in its pockets, and was eyeing the corpses. "And more determined." Marco looked up at him. "Why haven't you already used one of these cores?"

The raven didn't want to answer. "You shouldn't know that much." He said instead. "As a Hunter, you should know I can't tell you."

"Since when have you known I was one?"

Luffy pursed his lips. "The beginning…"

"How?" Marco started walking up to him.

The raven resisted the urge to take some steps back. "I've seen you before falling."

He arched a brow, stopping right in the other's breathing space. "One of your protected is a Hunter."

 _Two._ "I have to go."

Luffy made to turn, but Marco stopped him by placing his hands on either side of the raven's head, blocking the door, too. "Not so fast."

The Fallen tried to scowl, but it was not his favourite expression, so it became a pout. "My time is running out."

"You're strong, but you can't just go against Lust and hope to come out victorious, yoi." He leaned forward.

Luffy didn't move an inch. "It's necessary. Whether I succeed or not will be God's decision."

Marco scoffed. "It is also my business. I'm wor–"

"You're not truly worried about me." He interrupted. "You're just affected by me, by my extended presence." The raven looked down. "Everything you 'feel' will disappear once I am whole again."

This time, the blonde kind of growled. Luffy lifted his gaze, but his lips were sealed in a searing kiss right after. He _melted_. He shouldn't have, but he did. He responded to the kiss, traitorous hands sneaking on the other's

shoulders. When Marco ended the contact, Luffy was holding onto the coat as if it was a life-saver.

"I'll have you know I'm not easily affected by supernatural beings' auras."

The Fallen closed his eyes, swallowing, before pushing the other in a swift motion. The blonde stumbled back and Luffy was already past the door, closing it. He heard a curse and flinched, but didn't stop and walked through the hideous room. Everything was a dark red, the slightly high walls, the wooden floor, the useless curtains, the cushions used as pillows or beds… People giving way to their lustful desires all over the room. Luffy ignored the sounds, the shows, the stench and crossed the room through the free path. The sounds of his steps strangely reverberated, catching the attention of the one thoroughly enjoying what his mere presence was causing.

He had long, blonde hair with red locks on either side of his Adonis face. He was well-built, muscles sculpted and visible through the veils covering his body. He was sitting on something like a throne, elbows on the armrests, head on one fisted hand. He smirked, pleased, but not surprised, when he recognized Luffy.

"It's been so long, my dear…"

The raven didn't answer, stopping some steps away from the Arch-Demon. He was happy to notice Marco had not blindly followed him. Considering he had been probably planning a raid, it meant there was a hoard of Hunters right outside the abandoned metro. He had to speed things up, or the blonde would have sped the plan and he could have not done what he intended to.

"'My dear', you say…" He talked in a low tone. "Last time we spoke, you tried to kill me."

Lust chuckled, too used to such fake pleasantries. "Master Lucifer wants you, my nemesis, I'm simply following orders."

"As are some fellow Angels, I assume." Luffy's tone became cold. "And it was you that decided we are nemesis, because we are not."

"But of course, we are." This time, he stood and pierced the Fallen with a glare. "Here you come, to take my core and deprive me of my favourite pastime." He walked up to the raven, a mere step in-between them. "A Fallen from God searching for a pass to Heaven."

"I've never considered us as enemies." Luffy sharply looked up at him. " _You_ always keep on about that, but we are supposed to work together. Instead, you keep doing…" He opened his arms wide. "… _this_." He paused, sighing. "Why don't you understand?" He noticed the taller one was merely curious at his words. "Why are you so stubborn… my brethren?"

The change was instantaneous.

Luffy was faster.

Lust's pitch-black wings spread out as he yelled and punched the floor where the Fallen had been standing.

"I AM NOT YOUR BRETHREN!"

The wood cracked and splinters flew everywhere. The naked bodies moving around slowly stopped and some shrieked after being hit, falling from their heights. Luffy, that had jumped some steps back, had a few wounds, one of which was deep in his shoulder. Pain was new to him, but he barely eyed the splinter, careful of Lust.

"Denying your origin, Fallen?" He taunted. "The only difference between you and me, right now, is that you escaped with Lucifer… While I was pushed by someone your _Master_ has influenced."

He evaded swiftly another punch, that sent more splinters in every direction. He got a rather big one in his stomach, but bore the hit, contrarily to the others. Several started screaming as they fled from the room, snapping out of their daze.

"How dare you degrade the Master of every one of us!"

"I am not degrading him." He said calmly, getting ready for the last of his taunts. "I am stating reality."

Lust became red in pure rage. Funny how Arch-Demons were determined to protect, defend, take blows for the one that had damned their entire existence. Luffy was ready to jump when Lust loomed over him, his wings' feathers turning into sharp blades and his features morphing from pleasant to sharp and monstrous. The Deadly Sin used his clawed hands to swipe at the raven. He could have cut him in slices.

As Luffy jumped out of the blades, evading even the wings by putting his hands on the other's shoulders, he heard someone yelling his name. Not letting that voice distract him, the Fallen let his hands pierce easily the Demon's neck. Lust screamed as long as he could, because the hands soon cut his vocal chords and the screams became broken. Luffy rummaged in the flesh without flinching, without getting sick, still held in mid-air by the sheer force of his arms and abs. The warmth he felt increased and his right hand closed its fingers around a pulsing core.

He tore it away and flipped towards the entrance door. Lust crumbled to the floor with a strangled gasp, hand shakily reaching for his lost source of existence on Earth. Luffy glanced once back, checking that Marco was okay – he was holding his gun –, before turning again to the Arch-Demon.

"Seeing your desire to antagonize Angels and to influence Humans at all costs, contrarily to the Laws our Lord has established when Lucifer created his Domain of damnation, I, emissary of God, relegate you, Lust, King of depravation, to the depths of Hell for the following millennium."

The core, a knobby, deep red orb with black, pulsating shades, had started to glow half-way through his sentence. The door, behind which Hunters were assembling, slammed shut. The room was by then empty, save from Luffy, Lust and Marco. The ceiling made of concrete cracked once, a web of cracks unravelling right after at a worrying rate, and light pulsed through it.

The raven held the core higher in the air and a cone of light hit it. He unclenched his fingers, though a weight settled on his stomach at that, and the orb levitated. It pulsed twice, then burst into nothing. Lust gasped again, feeling the life seeping out of the body he was using.

"Y-you… are c–… cr…el…"

Luffy looked at him as he felt the power return to him. The light seeping through the cracks became tangible little splinters that fell and stopped on the raven's shoulders. His wings grew back, pristine white, soft, encasing his body with their three pairs of feathered limbs, the distinctive sign of who he was.

"I have things to take care of, no more, no less."

The cone of light that had destroyed the core widened, targeting the Arch-Angel. He heard the air intake and turned around to Marco. His eyes went wide when he understood the blonde could have not been affected by _anyone_. It made his stomach sink, because his own feelings had not disappeared like he thought they would have once regained his wings.

Luffy was still in love with him… with a Fallen.

* * *

Luffy was an Arch-Angel.

More precisely, judging from the heart-shaped pendant dangling from the thin chain around his right wrist, Luffy was Love.

Marco could not wrap his mind around it, letting his gun fall, he would have put the fact aside for later judgment, but… those wings, the coat he had given him disappearing, the white, half-unbuttoned undershirt and the tight, black pants covering his body like the day the raven had fallen in his arms.

Luffy's eyes were wide. He knew.

The blonde couldn't help but walk to him, ignoring the bangs of his colleagues on the closed door. He looked at the other, understanding why Luffy couldn't believe his feelings were true. He was Love. Supposedly, he could unknowingly influence Humans by merely standing in the same city. The raven didn't move, his eyes talked for him.

He closed them, a frown of pain and regret paired with a clenched jaw and fisted hands. Marco took one in his, brushing a thumb over its back. Luffy looked up at him with teary eyes.

"How…" He breathed.

"I can't tell you." The blonde answered. "Rules."

A trembling, weak scoff escaped his lips. "Of course… It's always them…" He pulled his hand to free it, but the hold tightened. "Let me go."

Marco didn't. "Can you believe it's true, now?" He lifted the other hand to softly grip the other's chin and force him to look up. "It's strange to ask an Angel to have faith, yoi."

Luffy's gaze hardened. "It doesn't matter, Marco, what you feel, what I feel… I have to go back."

The blonde didn't waver, though it hurt. "I don't care." He had an irrational hope. "You're still important to me."

As the raven was lifted from the floor by the cone of light, Marco kept holding onto him with a searing kiss, that Luffy answered to with almost desperation. When they had to part, the Angel disappeared in the blinding light. The door barged open, revealing panting and angry Hunters. To Marco, everything after that was irrelevant beside the tears he'd witnessed wetting the black eyes.

* * *

Luffy swallowed his pain and schooled his expression in a mask of indifference, but rage kind of ruined the effort. He was ascending to Heaven through an invisible channel of light.

When he landed on the pristine white clouds, there were some Angels waiting for him. They brightened at his presence, then flinched and took a step back at his rage. Love was not used to that sight as others were not used to seeing him like that. He ignored Happiness' concerned eyes and located Duty. The big male seemed saddened beyond comprehension, but ready for the following demand.

"Who."

Kuma looked down at his Bible. "Save her, Love… It's Hope."

An Arch-Angel. Wonderful. Luffy took flight without acknowledging any of the calling Angels. He disappeared, considering how fast he was flying, and reached for the highest plane of clouds in mere seconds. A female with a long, brown braid brought in front of her right shoulder was looking at him. There was no hope in her eyes. The raven folded his wings and got ready for a possible fight.

"Tell me why, Giselle."

She moved his gaze on the floor of clouds, probably watching Earth through them. "Because I'm tired." The Arch-Angel's soft features hardened. "No matter how much I help, no matter how much I give them a reason to hope, no matter how many reasons I give them…" Her eyes were filled with raging tears. "They always, _always_ stray away from the right path." A strangled laughter came out of her lips. "Why trying anymore? There's no hope! Wherever I look, everyone is doing his best to not listen, to turn the other way, to hurt, to become blind!" She paused to breath. "There's only one who has understood how to treat them, and it's with eternal punishment!"

Luffy merely assessed her with a pitiful glance. His own rage had disappeared. Hope was not to blame, it was not her fault. Lucifer had most probably used her weakened faith to lure her off the right path. He looked up at the Sky and started praying the Latin paternoster. She only got angrier. Giselle lunged forward to attack him, but something blocked her fisted hand. She paled.

He finished his prayer before talking. "There is always Hope, my brethren… You only failed to see it, even though it is your duty to always locate it." He paused and lifted his right palm on her head, not touching it. "I bless you and your journey in His name, Hope. May your repentance in Purgatory be worth and of inspiration for your salvation."

The clouds under her feet opened and she fell with a silent scream, then they closed again. Luffy felt the strength born of pure adrenaline and rage fade and he knelt, arms abandoned on his legs. He felt drained, his chest was hurting. Tears leaked freely from his eyes. He couldn't stop them.

Months passed by. Marco wasn't taking count, Izo had taken that as his duty. Thatch kept on taking the blonde out for dinners, drinking meetings and movies. His Boss was visibly worried, but Marco bore with everything with his usual bored expression. He didn't let his emotions take a toll on him unless he was alone, in his room. Those were the times he simply looked at the ceiling and wished he could see right through to Heaven.

Luffy wouldn't leave his mind alone, apparently. He didn't want to forget, but… The pain was still there and he wanted to rest for a full night, at least once.

Currently, he was trying to catch some sleep, laying on the sheets, crossed arms under his head. Images of what had happened in such a short time flooded his mind and he sighed, closing his eyes. He missed the raven more than he'd expected he would.

He had known Luffy would have left, but the fact that he'd done so even though the act had been painful for both… He was worried, more than anything. It was Love he was thinking about, not some Angel taken from the lot. He was known to be true, to not fake emotions, to influence others almost never…

Those tears… That last kiss… Though they were breaking him to pieces, they were also the proof that his feelings were reciprocated. It gave him hope, as well as pain and longing.

Marco often imagined to see him come back, maybe fall again from the Sky, but he didn't wish for something like that to happen to Luffy. Falling was not a walk through the park. He remembered it.

He had fallen to save his protected, Haruta, from an out-of-control truck. After so many of his to die because of an accident, he had not resisted the urge. Other Angels had started to call him 'Misfortune' because of that. He had fallen, he had saved the boy, the boy had brought him to Whitebeard.

To summarize it, he hadn't wanted to find a core to redeem his position on the clouds. Being a Hunter, his current Boss had welcomed the Fallen in his house, he hadn't and still didn't know what happened to Angels in that situation. He'd accepted only to have a place to live for some time. Out of pure luck – which was annoying, considering his history as an Angel – he'd stumbled on a core while helping one of the Hunters.

The Sky had opened, the light had claimed the orb… Marco had resisted the call.

He had found peace on Earth, among Humans. He had not wanted to return to see people die and not be able to help… It was his personal Hell.

God had answered his plea. The Lord had given him a present.

Marco had been granted permission to stay… But he had been condemned to be a Fallen until the end of time. Capable of feelings, of needs, of being killed… Not to age, die, fall ill. It was an eternal cage. The blonde was fine with that.

It didn't matter that he couldn't see Luffy anymore, because he wouldn't have been able to know him at all if he had not been in this situation. And… he definitely preferred hurting, longing, missing him instead of not even knowing he existed. No matter if they were destined to not see each other again, though he couldn't help but hope with every fibre of his being.

He had prayed, as he frequently did, and even more often in his mind only. He was currently praying, pleading, begging God to let them be happy. But he knew it was too much to ask, especially after everything He had already allowed Marco in the past.

A sigh escaped his lips. He wanted to sleep, but it was not happening, so he made to stand, opening his eyes.

He almost gasped as his eyes were met with blinding light.

Marco blinked the black dots away from his vision, warily conscious he was not in his rom anymore. He was fairly sure he had not fallen asleep, because he could not dream. This could not be the work of a Demon, because he would have noticed it despite being distracted.

So, what was happening?

The light was everywhere, as if the blonde was in an infinite, empty space. He looked around, then upwards. Nothing.

He crossed his hands, then tried an approach. There was only one being capable of doing this and… His hope strengthened. He started praying again, out loud. Paternoster, Aver Maria, Mea Culpa. The Voice came, ethereal, kind, accepting, fond. It was more than simple words, it was feelings.

"I truly do, dear God."

He did. He loved Luffy. He wanted him back. His eyes widened.

"I don't deserve such kindness…"

It could not be true… It was… a miracle… He felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Thank you, Lord. I will treasure this opportunity."

At his right, light opened like a curtain falling. Luffy was there, crying softly and looking lost. Marco wasn't sure, but he had a suspicion God had talked to both and had received twin answers. He silently nullified the little distance between them and circled him with his arms, holding tightly and praying this was not a trick of the light, an illusion… The skin felt true.

Luffy hugged him back after a moment of surprise. His hands gripped Marco's shirt, trembling. In the blink of an eye, they were in his room. The blonde was finding it hard to believe it, but caressing the raven's back and hair made it easier. His shirt was wet on the chest, where Luffy was still crying.

Marco hushed him gently, manoeuvring the Fallen to the bed and sitting down. He didn't know what to say, to be honest, so he let the other vent a bit. Then, he caught the raven's head in his hands gently, lifting it to look in his black eyes. They were red, tired, sad and happy at the same time, unbelieving. Marco could relate, so he helped both.

He kissed him long in his hold, pouring his feelings, relief, love, happiness, contentment… Luffy answered everything with a tint of desperation. The uncertainty left him slowly during the breath-taking kiss. Marco simply held him even more tightly, not wanting to let go for all the eternity.

And hadn't they all of that to stay together?

He ended the kiss, looking in his eyes, smiling in his desire to cry out of joy. He wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He felt there was no need to, but he…

Luffy smiled back and caressed his cheek. "I know." And hugged him again, softly this time.

Marco melted, letting the stress of what had just happened take a toll on him. They fell on the bed, tangled and unwilling to move anymore. The raven's wings had disappeared after coming back to Earth, but they hadn't even noticed… All they had cared about was each other and their opportunity given by God to stay together, forever.

* * *

 _Some moments prior…_

* * *

Luffy looked up and resisted the urge to kneel.

"I do… And it will never fade."

He paused as a warm, tingling feeling washed through him. His eyes widened and instantly watered.

"I… Is that… possible?"

The warmth increased and became like a kind aura around him. He was shocked.

"Please, I… I can't go on like this anymore… I've found a substitute for Hope and for myself… I have…"

Then, the warmth changed and enveloped him in strong arms. Marco was there. It was true. It was impossible, but it was true. God had gifted him the most beautiful thing he could have ever wanted, what Luffy had always given others… The opportunity to nurture his feelings of love towards another person.

It was blindingly beautiful.

 _ **… To in love**_


End file.
